Chuck Dodgson
Chuck Dodgson is a supporting antagonist of the TV series, Batwoman. He is the second-in-command of the Wonderland Gang and a former agent of Crows Security who is determined to destroy Gotham's faith in the Crows and to let chaos reign. He is also the boyfriend of Beth Kane/Alice. He is portrayed by Branden Zub. History Early life At some point in his life, Chuck Dodgson joined a military group and later an agent of Crows Security. Over time, Dodgson began to resent Commander Jacob Kane, considering him too soft for the job, thus leading him to join the Wonderland Gang becoming second-in-command and lover of Beth Kane/Alice, leader of the Gang and Jacob Kane's presumed dead daughter. Infiltrating the Crows and Working with Alice Secretly working with Alice, Chuck Dodgson began working as an agent of Crows Security, the Crows then worked on an event, at which they were shutting off the Bat-Signal, however, the Wonderland Gang ambushed the event and kidnapped Agent Sophie Moore in the process, following that, they worked security at the city's movie in the park event. Dodgson was assigned a watch from an undeveloped skyscraper by the park. Due to this, he allowed Alice and the Gang to bring Sophie in, hanging her on a plank of wood off the side of the building, he left the Gang to their devices, driving a truck full of explosives to beside the park, before escaping, at a briefing, Jacob Kane calls Dodgson a "traitor" and refers to him as a former Crow turned second-in-command of the Wonderland Gang. Due to this, he allowed Alice and her Gang to bring Sophie in, hanging her on a plank of wood off the side of the building, he left the Gang to their devices, driving a truck full of explosives to beside the park, before fleeing. Jacob goes onto say the duo wants to terrorize the citizens of Gotham City by undermining the people protecting them, thus, Kane wants them stopped. After Alice and the Wonderland Gang took refuge at the former Kane house, Dodgson reported that he couldn't find Alice's knife, and asked how Kate fit into her plan. Alice said that Dodgson was jealous and kissed him, prompting him to reply that all he wanted was for them to stay on point by uprooting the city's confidence in The Crows and subsequently letting chaos reign. He warned Alice to not let it get personal, to which Alice insisted that it's personal because her father gave up on her. Kidnapped by Batwoman Later, Alice sent Chuck Dodgson to Mary Hamilton's clinic to kill her because she was jealous of being Kate's "new sister". As Dodgson began to attack her, Mary managed to defend herself by injuring Dodgson in the leg with a scalpel and locking herself in a closet, then Batwoman intervened knocking Dodgson down. That night, Batwoman beat him up telling him she wanted to know everything he knew about Alice. Dodgson was left in Batwoman's captivity for over a week, then he developed an infection and was brought to Mary's clinic, where the vigilante asked her to deal with his wound with the maximum discretion. That evening, while he was handcuffed to the bed and drugged with morphine, Dodgson began hallucinating, calling for his boss and lover Alice. Hearing that, Mary decided to impersonate Alice in an attempt to extort his part of the latter's villainous plan and prompting him to reveal her that a key component to it was a mysterious figure named Mouse. Later, Batwoman came back to the clinic asking Mary for Dodgson conditions and after she was made aware of what Mary had discovered, Batwoman plants a tracker on Dodgson to track him after he returned to Alice. Returning to Alice and Imprisonment Chuck Dodgson was then let free and went back to the Wonderland Gang's hideout, sure that nobody had followed him and he simply managed to escape Batwoman. As Alice patched him up, she told him how "forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it is agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering." warning him that if he had told Batwoman anything of value, it would be off with his head. Shortly after though, Batwoman ambushed the rest of her Wonderland Gang, kidnapping Alice. However Dodgson managed to escape and he went to Dusty's Roadside Diner with a handful of men so that, while Mouse drugged Kate to take her to the old Cartwright house and set Alice free, Dodgson engaged Jacob Kane and Sophie Moore in a crossfire outside the club. After Sophie distracted the Wonderland Gang members, Jacob managed to shoot a propane tank making it explode and scattering the criminals in the process. Dodgson then told Jacob that he joined the Crows to make Gotham a better place for all, but instead, Jacob divided the city as due to his deeds only the wealthy are safe, despite Jacob being too blind to see that. Dodgson then taunted Jacob by telling how he was also too blind to see his daughter, prompting Jacob to angrily throw Dodgson on the ground and beat him to a pulp until Sophie pulled him away. After he was beaten and knocked out, Dodgson was arrested by Crows Security and imprisoned at Blackgate Penitentiary. Personality To Be Added... Trivia *Due to his association with the Wonderland Gang, Chuck Dodgson's name is probably a reference to the real name of the author Lewis Carroll, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Batwoman Villains Category:Male Category:Psychotic Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:In Love Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gangsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Spy Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Imprisoned Category:Supervillains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Military Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers